


never either found another

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [117]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's been unconscious in the hospital for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never either found another

**Author's Note:**

> Title: never either found another  
> Fandom: Angel the Series/Leverage  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Coleridge  
> Warnings: AUish?  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 220  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Leverage, Eliot/(+)Hardison, "Who the hell is Lindsey McDonald?"

Eliot's been unconscious in the hospital for three days. Parker's begun taking things from galleries and museums only to put them in another, Nate's been drunk for twenty-four hours now, and Sophie has convinced a dozen different men that she's a princess from a country that ceased to exist over two hundred years ago.

And Alec has sat in Eliot's room, accessing the internet from his phone, and making sure that their cover stories hold. He's taken charge because Nate's practically shut down and Sophie is panicking and no one in their right mind would give Parker any power over life and death, and if anything goes wrong, Eliot will die. He barely survived the job going south. Alec needs to keep watch over not only his team, but the bad guys, too.

So far, Vikerson hasn't caught Eliot's scent. Neither he nor his goons saw Eliot after the fight, so with any luck, they think he's gone to ground somewhere. Not lying helpless in a hospital bed.

So Alec is alone in the room with a comatose Eliot when the guy with Eliot's face storms in, wearing Eliot's _pissed-off and about to share the rage_ expression.

Alec stares at him, mouth and eyes wide, and the guy _snarls_ , "What the **fuck** did your team do to my brother?"


End file.
